Wish Upon a Star
by PlaybackJunkie
Summary: Czy życzyłeś sobie czegoś kiedyś pod spadającą gwiazdą? [one-shot] [cover image - アキ (pixiv)]


**M**iliony jasnych gwiazd od dłuższego czasu świeciły wysoko na bezchmurnym niebie. Towarzyszył im księżyc, któremu niewiele brakowało do pełni. Wiał delikatny wiatr, sprawiając, że mimo chłodu, który był nieodłączną częścią tej nocy, było jeszcze zimniej. Mimo ciemności w oddali można było dojrzeć zarys wysokiego na ponad pięćdziesiąt metrów muru. Dookoła panowała cisza, przerywana trzaskiem dogasającego paleniska i odległym pohukiwaniem sowy.

Dwoje ludzi siedziało na kocu niedaleko ogniska. Brązowowłosy chłopak grzebał patykiem w spalonym drewnie, z kolei drugi opierał dłonie za sobą na kocu, spoglądając w nocne niebo, podziwiając jasne punkciki otaczające księżyc. Po chwili położył się na kocu i poczuł, jak bardzo zesztywniały mu ręce. Nie przejął się nimi i patrzył dalej wysoko.

Była pora, kiedy dało się dojrzeć wiele spadających gwiazd. Szukał ich uważnie, mając w pamięci czasy, kiedy razem z rodziną wspólnie obserwowali niebo w takie noce.

Był tak zamyślony, że nie spostrzegł, kiedy jego kompan odrzucił w bok patyk i położył się na kocu, tuż obok niego. Na początku go obserwował, wiedział, że nad czymś myśli. Znał jego zachowanie, przez czas ich znajomości nauczył się jego reakcji, wiedział, czym można go zdenerwować, a co zrobić, by poczuł się przez chwilę szczęśliwy. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i zapytał:

- Nad czym tak myślisz, Jean?...

Wyrwany z myśli piwnooki oderwał się od wspomnień i widoku nieba. Przechylił głowę na bok i jego wzrok powędrował do towarzysza. Przenikliwe oczy brązowowłosego spotkały się ze spojrzeniem Jeana. Patrzyli tak na siebie przez chwilę, na ich twarze padało światło z paleniska. Mimo dziwnego oświetlenia Jean potrafił dostrzec piegi, które zdobiły nie tylko jego policzki, ale całe ciało.

- Marco - zaczął, odwracając wzrok w stronę nieba - czy życzyłeś sobie czegoś kiedyś pod spadającą gwiazdą?

Zapytany zwlekał chwilę z odpowiedzią. Oderwał wzrok od piwnookiego i również spojrzał na gwiazdy. Westchnął, zbierając myśli.

- W noce takie, jak ta, jako dziecko razem z matką wyglądaliśmy przez okno - odparł. - Zawsze byłem zbyt senny, by dostrzec tyle spadających gwiazd, ile ona, ale kiedy już jakąś zauważyłem to strasznie się cieszyłem. Taki widok był dla mnie wielką radochą - kontynuował, uśmiechając się lekko. Jean znów na niego spojrzał i obserwował go, słuchając dalszej części jego odpowiedzi. - Wtedy mama przypominała mi, żebym nie zapomniał o życzeniu. Życzyłem sobie wiele rzeczy... Między innymi zwycięstwo ludzkości nad tytanami, ale nie tylko. Chciałem szczęścia moich bliskich, chciałem, żeby nigdy mnie nie opuszczali. Życzyłem sobie też dołączenia do Żandarmerii... I kogoś wartego zaufania... Może i zwycięstwa ludzkości się nie doczekam, moja rodzina jest już szczęśliwa, niedługo dołączę do Żandarmerii, a co do ostatniego... - Przeniósł wzrok na Jeana. - Taka osoba jest tutaj, obok mnie.

Jean odszukał jego rękę i złączył ich dłonie. Zapanowała cisza. Oboje znów patrzyli w niebo. Podczas tych kilkunastu minut, w czasie których się nie odzywali zauważyli kilka wstęg spadających gwiazd. Długie, krótkie, znów długie, a potem kilka krótkich. Każda była widoczna przez ułamki sekund, jednak przez ten widok zostawał na dłużej w myślach obserwujących.

- Kiedy razem z mamą obserwowałem spadające gwiazdy - zaczął Marco - mówiła mi za każdym razem, że gdy będę samotny, niech spojrzę wysoko nad siebie w niebo. Nie ważne, czy w dzień, czy w noc. Mówiła mi, żebym pamiętał, że ona będzie patrzyła na to samo niebo, a jeśli nie ona, to ktoś inny... - Znów uśmiechał się, mówiąc. - Naprawdę czuję się wtedy mniej samotny.

Ognisko nadal się żarzyło, chociaż było ciemniej niż wcześniej. Pohukiwanie sowy było głośniejsze, było słychać świerszcze w trawie. Jean podniósł się na łokciu, a potem przechylił się w stronę Marco i pocałował go czule.

- Mam nadzieję, że ze mną nie czujesz się na tyle sam, żeby patrzeć w niebo - powiedział, a potem przeczesał jego włosy delikatnie i położył się bliżej niego. Marco wtulił się w Jeana i zamknął oczy, podczas gdy jego towarzysz obserwował spadające gwiazdy, życząc sobie, by zostali przy sobie na zawsze.


End file.
